Memories Forgotten
by Luigi Number 1 and Sonic 2
Summary: One day while Sonic is playing with Tails, he runs into Sally who has forgotten everything about everything. What's wrong with Sally? Will Sonic be able to find out and fix it? Based off the Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM cartoon. Please R&R!


Memories Forgotten

By: Sonic 2

**A/N: **This is just a side project that I am going to post on a Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM fan site. So I'm not taking it as seriously as some of my other fanfics. For anyone who hasn't watched the cartoons of Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM, this is based off them. In the cartoons a small group of freedom fighters is trying to stop an evil man named Dr. Robotnik, who has taken over they're world and polluting it by making tons of machinary and putting toxic waste or something all over the planet. He also takes innocent people or animals and robotizies them. For anyone who wants to watch them they can be found on youtube.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this fanfic besides the plot. All characters places etc belong to Sega, ABC, and DIC.

Chapter 1

The sun shined brightly on Knothole as the Freedom Fighters prepared for their next attack on Robotroplis. They all went about their daily chores, which they were trying to get done early in the day since later Sally was supposed to be holding a mission briefing for the next planned attack. The thought of another attack weighed down on some of the Freedom Fighters minds, every time they went to Robotroplis was another time where they risked it all. Everyone was always wondering who would be the next to be robotized and praying that no would be. Sonic on the other hand wasn't worried about anything at all as he played with Tails. They were currently playing hide and seek and Sonic was the seeker.

"Hey big guy where ya hiding? Come on I know you can't stay this quiet." said Sonic as he stood a top a log, pretending not to notice that Tails was hiding in it. He stood on his tiptoes with his blue quills being rustled by the wind.

He ran to another spot and stood up on his tiptoes again, still pretending.

"Hmm, I had no idea Tails was this good a hider." he said.

He then heard a tiny giggle coming from the log and stopped pretending as he zoomed over and tagged Tails.

"There ya are big guy." said Sonic as he picked Tails up. "I was starting to think you just disappeared."

"Really?" asked Tails.

"You bet!" answered Sonic.

Sonic began to look around and he saw Sally in the distance wandering around in a small patch of trees.

"Hey Sonic it's your turn!" said Tails.

"Okay big guy. But wait is that Sally over there? Hmm maybe we should see if she wants to play too, whatta ya think? Want to ask her?" asked Sonic.

"Sure! Sally's fun to play with." responded Tails happily.

"Okay, let's juice!" said Sonic, as he put Tails in his backpack and zoomed towards Sally. Once he arrived, (which didn't take very long.) he started talking to Sally.

"Hey Sal what's up?" You look kinda strange over here all alone." said Sonic jokingly.

"Ughh, do I….know you?" asked Sally well looking more towards the sky than Sonic himself.

"Sure ya do Sal it's me Sonic, your best friend, your main squeeze." said Sonic, again jokingly.

"Main squeeze?" asked Sally.

"Sonic what's wrong with Sally?" asked Tails worriedly

"Sal's fine Tails she's just kidding around, why don't you go see if Rotor wants to play? Suggested Sonic.

"Okay." said Tails as he flew off towards the not far off workshop.

After half a minute of watching Tails fly Sonic then turned back to Sally.

"Yo Sal what's wrong?" asked Sonic. "C'mon if you're joking it's getting Tails worried."

"Tails?" asked Sally. "Who's that?"

"Ughh…your not joking are you?"

"Joking?" asked Sally.

"Oh boy, just come with me right now, you need to lay down." said Sonic as he picked Sally up and ran towards her cabin. As soon as they got there Sonic opened the cabin door and laid Sally down on her bed. As soon as he did she fell asleep and Sonic grabbed her computer device Nicole. He then flipped up the devices top screen and turned it (or her.) on. Before he spoke he walked out of the cabin and shut the door.

"Yo Nicole, what up with Sal?"

"Oh, hello my main hedgehog." said Nicole.

"Yeah, yeah cut the chatter. I need to know what happened to Sally, something's mondo wrong with her." said Sonic.

"Searching database, keywords "What is wrong with Sally." no matching results." said Nicole.

"Hey, you always have a video recording, recording. Play it back to when anything unusual happens." said Sonic.

"The video quality was very bad at the time. My main hedgehog." responded Nicole.

"Hey you wanna shaking?" asked Sonic.

"Playing video recording." said Nicole as a holographic screen appeared above her.

The video quality was very poor as Nicole had stated. Everything had rainbow colored blocks in front of it and the only thing the video turned out to be good for was the sound. Nothing sounded unusual for the most part and Sonic was about to start shaking Nicole when he heard a very strange sound.

"Nicole what was that?" asked the blue hedgehog.

"Question does not compute. No results found from system searches." said Nicole.

"In English Nicole..." said Sonic looking at the computer device annoyed.

"I have no idea."

Sonic then flipped Nicole's top screen down, which automatically shut all her functions down except her camera that ran 24.7.

"I gotta go tell the others." said Sonic. "Juice time!"


End file.
